In many environments, both private and public, candles are used to create a sense of ambience or calm. Today there are many options, including actual wax candles, electronic candles, and liquid fuel candles. Each option has drawbacks. Wax candles are relatively expensive, and they can go out, drip or sag. Electronic candles need battery replacement and they are inferior to an actual flame. Liquid fuel candles are more manageable but they are also expensive over time and generate considerable environmental waste. There is an outstanding need, therefore, for an effective, cost-effective alternative.